Valuable
by Sorkin's Gal Friday
Summary: The story of how Donna left the campaign for Dr. Freeride, and then left him for the campaign.  Sort of a pre-ep to "17 People."


**Valuable**

**By Longtallsally**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The West Wing _or the characters. I'm just borrowing them until Academy Award Winner Aaron Sorkin decides to make _The West Wing: The Movie._

**Nashua, New Hampshire**

**March 20, 1998**

The Bartlet for America campaign headquarters were dark and deserted, except for the desk lamp in Josh's office. Josh and Donna were working late on a Friday, much to Donna's chagrin, but as always, they had ordered Chinese food. Donna suspected Josh kept her late on purpose so that they could charge the meal to the campaign, since he knew she didn't have very much money. She appreciated the gesture, but she hoped she would be put on salary soon, because she hated having to be so dependent on him. Donna had only been with the campaign for six weeks, and despite not being on salary, she already loved it. She found that she was actually good at politics, and was proving to be valuable, just as she had promised Josh she would be.

Donna was currently sitting on the floor in Josh's office, with her stocking feet stretched out in front of her, surrounded by various stacks of file folders and notecards, and eating Kung Pao chicken out of a takeout container. The conversation had long since moved from actual campaign matters to the inconsequential verbal banter that was quickly becoming their trademark. There was something about the harmonious rise and fall of their voices, and the rapid point-counter-point of their conversation that was comforting.

"What about Top Gun?" she asked.

Josh, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor across from her, rolled his eyes. "That is the most over-rated Tom Cruise movie ever. You girls just think his uniform is sexy. I guarantee that if there were no women in the world, no one would have gone to see that movie."

"I think a lot of things in the world would be different if there were no women," Donna said coyly.

Josh ignored her. "If you want to see a great movie, you should watch A Few Good Men," he continued. "Talk about great oratory. Actually, it reminds me a lot of the way Sam and Toby write."

"But again, Tom in a sexy uniform," Donna grinned.

"Yeah, yeah." Josh unwrapped his fortune cookie, and read it with a smile. "Here," he passed the slip of paper to Donna. "This one belongs to you."

"'You are far more valuable than you think you are,'" Donna read aloud. She blushed, and smiled shyly at him before unwrapping her own cookie. Suddenly, she looked up, and tilted her head. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Josh asked, munching on his cookie.

"I think somebody's outside. Listen." Sure enough, there was a banging sound coming from the front of the building. "Do you think someone's trying to break in?"

"Nah, why would anyone want to break in? It's not like the campaign actually has any money," Josh said. "Sam probably just forgot his keys again." Still, he grabbed a heavy law book from the shelf behind his desk.

"What's that for?"

"A weapon, just in case. Stay here," Josh said, motioning her back into his office.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Fat chance."

They crept out of Josh's office through the darkened bullpen. Josh stopped suddenly, and whispered a couple of expletives. Donna bumped into him. "What happened?" she whispered.

"I ran into Margaret's desk," Josh hissed. The banging on the front door continued. Donna grabbed his arm.

"Josh, keep going!" They reached the front door, and Josh flicked on the lights. A tall man standing with his face pressed up against the front door of the building, knocking persistently. Donna gasped in surprise. "Roy?"

"Roy?" Josh repeated. He stood back as Donna quickly unlocked the door, and Roy stepped inside. He was tall, with short brown hair, and a build that suggested he had played football in high school, but hadn't really spent much time at the gym since then.

Roy was the last person in the world Donna had expected to see outside the office. If Salvador Dali had been knocking on their window she couldn't have been more shocked. Was Salvador Dali still alive? She would have to look that up.

"Hi Donna. You look good," Roy said.

Josh glanced from his assistant to the tall stranger in his office, and back, waiting for an explanation. "Donna?"

Donna nervously pushed a strand of hair behind her ear with her first finger and her thumb. "Um, Josh, this is Dr. Fr—er, Roy. Roy, this is Joshua Lyman, my boss."

Roy nodded in Josh's direction. "Nice to meet you." Josh couldn't say the same, so he didn't. "Donna, can we talk?" Roy asked. He glanced at Josh. "In private?"

Donna hesitated for a moment. She looked quickly at Josh, who met her gaze with an unreadable expression. "Sure," she said finally. "Follow me." She led Roy toward CJ's office across the bullpen. She crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here, Roy?" she asked coldly. Now that the initial shock of seeing him had worn off, she remembered that she was mad at him. Very mad.

"I came to get you, Donna. I drove all the way from Wisconsin to get you back."

"We broke up, Roy. In fact, you broke up with me, remember?"

"I'm sorry, Donna. I was wrong to break up with you. I love you, baby. You're the best thing that ever happened to me," Roy said, with seeming sincerity. "I miss you. I'll do anything to get you back."

Donna sighed. "You took advantage of me, Roy. For three years I supported you, and paid rent on the apartment, and cooked your meals. I don't want to go back to that."

"Ok. You're right. I'm sorry. If you come back with me, I promise you won't have to do that stuff anymore."

"I want to go back to school too, Roy. I don't want to wait until your finish your residency. I want to go back now." Working with so many intelligent people like Sam, CJ, and Josh, who all had multiple degrees from prestigious universities had made Donna value education even more. Though they treated her as their equal, and never made her feel bad about not finishing school, Donna still wished that she had.

"We'll work something out," Roy said. "So, you'll come back with me?"

Donna bit her lip, hesitant. She loved working on the campaign more than anything she had ever done. After semesters of floundering in college, wondering where she belonged, and what she should do with her life, Donna felt like she had finally found her niche. She loved the excitement, and the idealism that everyone had, and the feeling that they were working for some greater purpose to make the world a better place. But she and Roy had been together for a long time. She had seen something in him at one time, and now he was standing before her with such an earnest look on his face. Maybe he could change. He had driven all the way from Wisconsin, after all. That had to mean something. "Alright," she said finally. "I'll go back with you."

Josh waited in his office while Donna talked to Roy. He tried to get some work done, but he couldn't concentrate. His mind kept wandering into the bullpen, and he wished he could hear what Donna and Roy were saying. He couldn't explain the feeling that had come over him when Roy had walked into the office. He had never wanted to hit someone before. He was a politician, not a fighter. He didn't use his fists; he fought with words. But even though he only knew a little bit about how Roy had treated Donna, Josh actually found he had to fight the urge to clock the guy.

Josh couldn't deny that he had been happier the last six weeks than he had been in a long time, despite the fact that his father had just died a couple of weeks ago. His whole life sailed more smoothly with Donna at the helm. He shook his head, and focused on the polling data from Texas. They were leaving for the southwest in the morning. It was an important trip, and Josh needed to have his head in the game. He made mental note to remind Donna to make some notecards for his meetings with donors in Texas. They could go over it on the bus in the morning. Then it dawned on him for the first time that Donna might actually move back to Wisconsin with Roy. Josh had to admit, it was a rather bold move to drive halfway across the country for a woman. He thought about Mandy. They were in another one of the off stages in their on-again, off-again relationship. He would never consider driving all that distance to get her back. He wondered what the difference was. Was it that he wasn't Roy, or that Donna wasn't Mandy?

"Get your stuff. Where's your car? You can follow me." Roy said.

"I sold it."

"You sold your car?" Roy repeated.

Donna nodded. "I sold it so I could go to South Carolina."

Roy muttered an oath. "Why did I let you manage our money for so long?" He completely missed Donna's icy glare. "Well, get your stuff, and we'll hit the road."

"I can't just leave, Roy. I made a commitment to the campaign. I have some loose ends to tie up before I can go."

"What is it you do here, again?" Roy asked.

"I'm the assistant to Josh Lyman, Governor Bartlet's political director and deputy campaign manager."

"So you're just a secretary, right? What loose ends do you have to tie up?"

"I'm just a secretary?" Donna repeated with her hands on her hips. "As opposed to back in Wisconsin when I was 'just a waitress'? I do important work, Roy, and I have some to finish up," she said firmly.

"Ok, whatever. Just try to hurry up. I'll be waiting in the car." Roy was already heading for the door.

Donna walked back to Josh's office to collect her things, praying that she wouldn't run into him on the way out. Of course, he was still there. Where else would he be? He stood up from his desk when he saw her.

"Is he leaving?" he asked.

"No," Donna said slowly. "I am." She couldn't meet his eyes.

Josh frowned. "What? What do you mean you're leaving? No you're not."

"Josh, he drove all the way to New Hampshire to find me."

"You're going back to Dr. _Freeride_?" Josh asked incredulously. "What happened to finding yourself and starting over?"

"He promised me that he'll change. Things will be different this time," Donna said, trying to sound like she believed it. She scuffed her shoes against the floor.

"And you believe him?"

"He hasn't given me any reason not to."

"How about taking advantage of you, and treating you like dirt?" Josh asked. "Donna, this guy doesn't know how _valuable_ you are."

Donna finally looked up at him. "He drove here from Wisconsin. He says he still loves me. That's not something that's easy to find. I can't throw that away. I might not get another chance." She stared him down for a minute, and finally, he gave in with a nod.

"Fine," he said softly, in surrender. He glanced down at his watch. "I still have work to do, so I'm going to go find some coffee. Good luck, Donna. I hope you get everything you always wanted." He turned to leave.

"You're not going to say good-bye?" Donna asked, the hurt evident in her voice.

Josh turned to look back at her. "I just did."

"I'll finish your schedule and the notecards for your meetings in Texas before I go."

"Don't bother. Roy is waiting for you."

Donna watched him leave. Then, heaving a sigh, she gathered up the empty takeout containers and tossed them in the trash. She noticed a slip of paper on the floor. Her fortune from Josh. "You are more valuable than you think you are." She was about to throw it away with the remains of their dinner, but then she tucked the piece of paper into her wallet. With one last glance around the office, she gathered her things, and walked slowly out to the parking lot where Roy was waiting with the engine of his truck already running. She put her suitcase in the back, and then went around to the passenger side door.

Roy leaned over and kissed her. "Roy and Donna, together again," he said cheerfully.

Donna nodded mutely, and turned around to get one last glimpse of the campaign office, and the single light shining through the window.

**Madison, Wisconsin**

**Four weeks later**

Donna glanced at her watch for the tenth time in as many minutes. Where was Roy? She had called him forty-five minutes ago, and it only took twenty to get to the hospital, even on an icy night like this. With a sigh, she hobbled over to a chair on her crutches, sat down, and tried not to cry.

It had been a terrible day. She had worked a double shift at the restaurant, because one of the other girls had gotten sick. Though she hated working double shifts, she really needed the money, especially if she was going to go back to school in the spring. And that was a big if. She and Roy had only talked about it once since she got back to Madison, but his response was, "I'm going to be doing my E.R. rotation in the spring, so I won't have time to work. We'll see how it goes." Despite all of his promises, Donna was quickly finding that nothing had changed while she was away. As soon as she moved back into his apartment, Roy slipped right back into his old patterns of taking advantage of her and taking her for granted.

On top of all of that, another driver had lost control on the ice, and t-boned Donna's car, well, her dad's car that she was borrowing. It was a late thaw in Wisconsin. Donna had sprained her ankle in the accident, and now she was waiting in the ER for Roy to come get her. He had not been happy when she called. He was supposed to go out with some college buddies tonight. Thursday night was always guys' pool night, and Roy didn't like anything to interrupt that ritual of male bonding. That hadn't changed either.

"Excuse me, miss," the nurse at the admitting desk interrupted her thoughts. "I just need to see your driver's license and insurance card."

"Oh, sure." Donna rifled through her purse, pulled out the cards, and handed them to the nurse. Something fluttered out of her wallet, and landed on the counter in front of her. Donna picked up the scrap of paper, and turned it over. It was the fortune from her dinner with Josh the night she left. Donna smiled to herself. "'You are far more valuable than you think you are,'" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" the nurse asked.

"No, I was just talking to myself." Donna took her license and insurance card back, and as she was putting them away in her wallet, she finally saw Roy walk through the sliding doors. She waved him over.

"Ok, let's go," he said.

Donna frowned. "Why do you smell like smoke? Did you stop at the bar on your way over? Is that why it took so long?"

"What's the big deal? I stopped to tell the guys that I couldn't play pool tonight, and had one beer," Roy shrugged. He looked at her crutches. "Can you make it out to the car on those things, because there's no way I'm going to carry you."

"You stopped for a beer?" Donna said incredulously.

Roy shrugged. "You said you were fine, right? They wrapped up your ankle; you're not dying or anything. Let's go home. I'll make you some of that tea you like."

"Actually, Roy, you can just drop me off at my parents' house."

"What? Do you need to talk to them about the insurance on your dad's car? You can just call them, right?"

Donna shook her head. "I'm going to stay with my parents tonight. And don't be at the apartment tomorrow between ten and two. I'll pick up my stuff then."

"Donna, what's going on?" He seemed genuinely confused.

Something inside of Donna just snapped. "You stopped for a _beer_, Roy! I called you and told you that I was in an accident, and you stopped for a beer. I'm your girlfriend, Roy, and after all the things I've done for you, not the least of which was dropping out of college to support you—you would think that after all of that you could do this one thing for me, and be here when I needed you. I'm more valuable than that, Roy! I've discovered that I want to do more than pick up your dry-cleaning and make your lunch, and so I'm leaving you."

"Is this about you going back to school? Because we can talk about that, if it's really that important to you. We'll work something out," Roy stammered.

Donna shook her head sadly. "It's too late for that. I loved you once. You were everything I ever thought I wanted in life, but now I want more. It's not about going back to school. It's about being valued. So, just take me back to my parents' house, ok?"

Roy hesitated, and for a moment it seemed like he was going to argue with her. But he seemed to sense that she was serious this time, and so he nodded. "Ok. If that's what you want."

"It is."

They drove the short distance to Donna's parents' condo in silence. Roy pulled into the driveway, then turned to face her. "I'm sorry, Donna. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You know, Roy, a few months ago, before you broke up with me, I was perfectly content to spend my life working two jobs to support you, but I've changed. I want other things out of life now," Donna said.

"You always were a remarkable woman, Donna. I'm sorry I didn't see it before. I hope you get everything you always wanted." He sounded like he actually meant it.

"Thank you, Roy," Donna said. She and Roy had had some good times in the past, and maybe someday she would be able to remember them. In the meantime, Donna got out of the car, and hobbled up to her parents' porch without looking back.

"I feel like such a fool," Donna buried her face in her arms on the kitchen table. Having told her parents what transpired with Roy, she was now lamenting her poor judgment. "I left a job I love for a man who never thinks of anyone but himself. Why did I ever think Roy could change? I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Donna. Don't say things like that. You're a beautiful, and intelligent woman who got temporarily blinded by a pair of blue eyes and strong arms," her mother, Frances Moss, a spunky and opinionated nurse, said.

"Dang Tom Cruise types," Donna muttered.

"Women have done worse things for the sake of a man throughout history, and heaven knows they will again," her mom continued. "Here, drink this." She placed a steaming mug of peppermint tea in front of Donna. "I admit, I was surprised when you called to tell us you were coming back to Wisconsin. You seemed so happy on the campaign trail, even if that boss of yours did make you work too hard."

"Oh, Josh!" Donna cried, and buried her head in her hands again. "He was right about Dr. Freeride. I should have listened to him." Her parents exchanged a glance at nickname, but said nothing. "What am I going to do now?" Donna turned to her father. "You've been awfully quiet, Daddy. What do you think I should do?"

Gary Moss, a retired political science teacher, was his family's quiet and reserved pillar of strength. He had never liked Roy or the way he treated Donna, but he had kept his opinion to himself for her sake. He regarded his daughter thoughtfully. "I think it's about time for you to do what you want, not what will please someone else. You should do whatever will make _you _happy, honey bunch. "

Donna smiled at his use of her old nickname. "Do you think Josh will take me back? How can I face him after this?"

"Well, you managed to get yourself hired the first time, and if he's half as smart as you say he is, he'll recognize how valuable you are, and he won't let you get away again," her dad said with a small smile.

Donna thought about the fortune still tucked away in her wallet, and smiled too. "Thanks, Daddy." She got up and hugged him tightly, careful not to put too much weight on her ankle. "I guess I'm going back to New Hampshire."

**Nashua, New Hampshire**

**Three days later**

Donna knew Josh wouldn't be in his office. It was time for senior staff, and he would be in Leo's office for at least another twenty minutes. Still, she hesitated a moment before stepping over the threshold. "Josh, Joshua, Josh, Josh," she muttered to herself, shaking her head as she surveyed the federal disaster area his office had become. She wasn't sure why it made her smile to see that the office was mess.

She picked her way through the haphazard mound of files, and separated them into their proper piles. She was making good progress when she sensed his presence.  
>Josh stopped in the doorway, clearly shocked to see her. Donna looked up at him, and offered him a timid smile, and braced herself for the explosion. After a moment, he seemed to recover.<p>

"Thank God. There's a pile of stuff on the desk," he said. Then he noticed the bandage on her ankle, and the fact that she wasn't putting much weight on her right side. "What happened to your ankle?"

"Oh," Donna blushed. "Um, it was a late thaw in Wisconsin." It was partially true. Maybe she would tell him the whole story someday, but for now that was all she wanted to say.

Josh was relieved. For a minute, he was worried that Dr. Freeride had hurt her. He smirked. "You forgot to put down the kitty litter?"

"Yeah," Donna said with a small smile. "I did."

Josh looked around his desk. "What did you do with the projections for the Pacific Northwest? I put them right…" Donna handed him a green folder. "Thanks."

The phone rang, and Donna hesitated.

"Are you going to answer that, or what?" Josh asked, as he took the file and hurried out of the office again.

Donna's smiled widened. "Josh Lyman's office."

It was good to be home.

_The End._

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
